His Promises
by Farfallama
Summary: It's a certain pair's wedding night, but will the groom make it there on time like he promised the bride? Read on and find out. Warning: Major Fluff Content.


A/N: Hey guys! This is a fluffy one shot that doesn't say the names of the characters till the end, but I think you can guess who they are. I heard this song on the radio and immediately this story formed in my mind. It's pretty much fluff the entire time! Because everybody knows: FLUFF HEALS THE SOUL! I swear it does! If you don't believe me, ask Guinivere Sage, the beginner of FLUFF HEALS THE SOUL. Scream it loud and Scream it proud. Anyway, that's all folks! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione would have been together by now.

His Promises

It was their wedding. Everyone was at the Burrow, and they were all waiting for him to return. He was away, on assignment for the Order, but he promised he'd be back. Voldemort may be gone, he'd said, but there is still evil in the world. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. She'd hold him to that promise.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
_

He was making her wait now, and she didn't have much patience left. What was taking him so bloody long?

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_  
_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

He told her that he loved her on July 31 during the summer of his seventh year, her sixth. Of course, she had been moved up a year, but they hadn't known that then. He gave her a promise ring on that day at sunset. He promised her that he would marry her when the bloody war was over. She held him to that promise too.

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
_

At Bill and Fleurs wedding that summer, he had asked her to dance. They danced every slow song after their first. He promised to hold her forever. She held him to that promise.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
_

He, she, and all of those going on the hunt for the horcruxes had gone through intensive training to reach the point that they were strong enough to face Voldemort and his followers. Everyday they collapsed into bed, too tired to move or talk. But he held her hand, and promised to never let go. She held him to that promise.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

He told her that he would die if anything ever happened to her. Literally drop to the ground and die. She told him that would never happen to her. They argued for days on the subject of whether or not she would go with him to find the horcruxes. She won the argument. He had promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. She held him to that promise.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  


He walked into the room, his robes torn and stained with blood. But, as messy as he was, she ran to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss. They broke apart and noticed everyone had left the room. Grinning, he claimed her lips with his once more. She broke the kiss and airily said, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Well then, they'll have to make an exception, won't they?"

"Yes, yes they will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_

"Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then, with the power vested in me, I, Aurthur Ronald Weasley, Minister of Magic, announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Capturing her lips with his, he mumbled a promise: "I promise to always love you, Ginerva Potter."

"I'll hold you to that promise Harry Potter."

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

A/N: What do you think? I want to know, so all you have to do is click the pretty little button down there. See it? Very good. Now just click it and leave a review, pretty please? Be on the look out for more stuff by me! Toodles.


End file.
